Marvel Girl
Jean Grey is a teacher at Xavier's Institute for the Sciences and English. She is also the assistant headmaster with Scott Summers. A graduate of Metro College, she is known for her intelligence and compassion. Marvel Girl is a member of the X-Men. She was known as Phoenix for a while, but for some reason changed it recently. For those in the know, Jean Grey was believed dead. When she suddenly reappeared it was discovered that the Phoenix saved her life and posed as her. Background *Jean Grey Born to John and Helena Grey. *At the age of nine Jean's telepathic powers manifest after the death of her friend Annie This was tramatic and leads to a long bout of sleep disorders to the point she's unable to cope. *For the next three years her parents look for ways to help their daughter. *Jean Grey is discovered by Charles Xavier and enters Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters getting both a proper education and learning how to use her powers. *Xavier's blocks Jean's telepathy allowing her to focus on her telekentic abilities. *Jean meets another student Scott Summers, this begins a game of on again off again puppy love. *While at Xavier's Jean learns a variety of things from traditional education classes to Combat, Piloting and Medcine. *Jean Grey becomes a founding member of the X-men using her abilities to help humanity against threats such as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Arcade, Dr.Doom. *Jean gradutes Xavier's and enters Metro College, trying her hand at Modeling. *Jean and Scotts relationship grows into a serious relationship, she proves herself as a worthy X-Man. *During a mission in space, Jean was replaced by a Cosmic Entity known as the Phoenix. Phoenix kept Jeans body under the sea in Jamaca Bay while pretending to be her, going on a destructive rampage until finally comitting suicide. *Jean was rescued by the Avengers and returned to the X-men. The X-men were glad to have her back, but Jean was distant, it took time to repair the relationship. *Jean's telepathy returns to her and she has greater control over it. *Jean graduates Metro College enrolls in Columbia to get her masters. *Jean returns to Xavier's as a teacher and administrator. She keeps her ties with the X-men and searches for a new world were mutants and humans live together in harmony. Personality DUTY: Jean has an incredible of Duty. She understands that she's not only trying to advance herself but the cause of mutants and humans alike. She is a flag carrier for many causes and she feels that since she was blessed with these gifts she should use them to make humanity greater. LOYALTY: Jean understands that family and friends are important and she will do whatever she can to help them. This makes her a better teacher, team mate and friend. She often puts the needs of others before her own. FRIENDLY: Jean Grey is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She is easy to approach and talk to. She tends to make friends easily. She has a kind heart and is always trying to make other people's lives a little brighter. MOTHER: Jean Grey has no children of her own and while she wants kids she doesn't see any on the horizon. She tends to mother the students under her care. Trying to be a positive role model for them, helping, guiding and sometimes disciplining when it is needed. THRILL SEEKER: Jean Grey has a bit of a wild streak in her. She loves fast cars, motorcycles, taking crazy curves at neck breaking speeds. This can be a problem especially when using her powers she can be known to get a little carried away. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player *2011-04-24 - School Chaos - Members of the Friends of Humanity attack Harlem Highschool to generally wreck the place. Members of the X-Men arrive to put a stop to this. (DG: 2011-04-24 - Destruction at Bronx High School) *2011-05-06 - Leave it to Hazmat - When Jennifer is attacked, the X-Men come to the rescue! Only Hazmat can make it end in an ick. (DG: 2011-05-07 - Terrorist Attack Against Mutant Teen) *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) *2011-07-09 - Garage Quality-Time - Scott invites Caim out to the garage for some quality-time. Jean ends up joining them, and Caim finds out he has a lot of decision making to do, and likely more support than he ever wanted. *2011-07-23 - Jean Meets With The Professor - Xavier asks Jean to stop by his office for a chat, and they discuss some of the things bothering her. *2011-09-24 - We Are Going to be Fine? - Scott spills the beans about Rachel to his...girlfriend? NPC'ed *2011-11-12 - Acts of Vengeance: The Fanboy, Deadpool - Deadpool stops by the X-Institute for a visit, and Laura proves her worth. Second Player Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken